callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Contracts
Contracts are a multiplayer feature implemented in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: WWII In Call of Duty: Black Ops, Contracts are designed to assist the player in leveling up as they offer potential rewards of CODPoints and experience Points (on some) for completing certain challenges within a provided time limit. Contracts also reappear in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. They were added in the May 6th update. In Call of Duty: WWII, the contracts act similar to the contracts of Call of Duty: Black Ops, providing an award for the player if they reach the specified objective before the time limit on the contract. Mechanics Contracts are available for purchase from the multiplayer menu with CODPoints in Call of Duty Black Ops and Armory Credits in Call of Duty: WWII. Different contracts have different goals, such as achieving a certain number of killstreak rewards, or earning a certain amount of kills with a specific weapon. Contracts will reward players upon completion with CODPoints in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Experience points, Cryptokeys in Call of Duty: Black Ops III or Supply Drops in Call of Duty: WWII. The higher in difficulty the contract has the better the rewards the player will receive upon completion. Once players accept any contract, they have a certain amount of time to fulfill it. This is generally either forty minutes or an hour, depending on the difficulty and type of the contract. The timer only counts down when the player is in an active part of the game. Time spent dead waiting to respawn in games with delayed spawns, such as Search and Destroy or Capture the Flag does not run down this time limit. Also, contracts only applicable to one mode will not expire while playing a different mode. For example, players will not lose time on a Team Deathmatch Contract if they are playing a game of Domination. Contracts are not carried across playlists, either, so a Team Deathmatch contract will not expire if the player plays a Team Deathmatch game on the Barebones or Hardcore playlists. This function is not present in Call of Duty: WWII however. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there are three different categories of Contracts: Mercenary contracts involve achieving kills and killstreaks in general or kills with a specific gun. Operations contracts involve match related objectives (such as "Win two games of Capture the Flag"). Specialist contracts are mostly specific to certain weapons or Perks (i.e. Five headshots with the AUG). Players can have no more than three Contracts, one from each category, active at any time. Selecting a new Contract removes an existing Contract of the respective category; should the contract be incomplete, the player's CODPoints are not refunded. The available set of Contracts changes each day, and completed or expired contracts reset hourly. This means that a player can complete the same contract multiple times within a day before that set of contracts change. Purchased Contracts can still be completed after this daily update as long as the time spent alive in-game has not run out. It is important to note that there are no contracts for classified weapons. However, the player can still use them to complete contracts that involves their weapon type. Also, the player cannot buy a weapon-specific contract if the weapon is not unlocked, but the player can if the weapon is unlocked but not bought. Mercenary contracts Contracts for getting kills with or without a specific weapon/attachment/Perk and killstreaks. Operations contracts Contracts for specific game modes and playlists. Specialist contracts Contracts for headshots, secondary weapons, Grenades, and special objectives. Call of Duty: Black Ops III In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, contracts are not purchased, but are available to the player at all times. Daily contracts always award the player 10 Cryptokeys, and Weekly contracts always awaard the player 30 Cryptokeys. Various other contracts earn otherrewards, such as the Grand Slam Bundle. Daily *Victory: Win 5 Games. *Search and Destroy: Win 3 Search and Destroy Games. *Safeguard: Win 3 Safeguard Games. *Team Deathmatch: Win 3 Team Deathmatch Games. *Domination: Win 3 Domination Games. *Hardpoint: Win 3 Hardpoint Games. *Uplink: Win 3 Uplink Games. *Kill Confirmed: Win 3 Kill Confirmed Games. *Return on Investment: Earn 200 Score using Scorestreaks. *Kill Collector: Get 125 Kills. *Killjoy: Kill an enemy while they are using a Specialist Ability or Weapon 3 times. *Score: Get 10,000 Score. *Weapons Hot: Get 10 Kills using Specialist Weapons. *Incoming: Get 5 Kills using Scorestreaks. *Strategist: Get 10 Medals using Specialist Abilities. *Headhunter: Get 10 Headshots. *Assault Rifles: Get 100 Kills using Assault Rifles. *Assault: Kill 10 defenders in objective games. *Defender: Kill 15 attackers in objective games. *Submachine Guns: Get 100 SMG Kills. *Overloaded: Get 100 kills using a weapon with 4 or more Attachments. Reward: 10 Cryptokeys Weekly *Deadly: Get 25 Specialist Weapon Kills. *Full Strategy: Get 25 Medals from Specialist Abilities *Contract Killer: Get 500 Kills. *High Powered: Get 25 Scorestreak Kills *Total Victory: Win 20 Games *Aggressive: Kill 100 Attackers and/or Defenders in Objective Games *Objective Player: Win 15 Objective Games *Scorekeeper: Get 50,000 Score Rewards: 30 Cryptokeys + 1 Mercenary Contract Special *Total Victory: Win 75 games from the time this contract was issued. No time limit. Reward: Bundle of 10 Rare Supply Drops, 1 Weapon Bribe (guaranteed melee or ranged weapon). *Mercenary Contract: Purchase a Mercenary Contract and use it to activate Blackjack in the Specialist menu. Cost: 90 Cryptokeys. *Calling Card Contract: Earn 1 Calling Card from each sub-Contract. Complete all 6 and unlock a bonus animated Calling Card. *Tools of the Trade: Get 200 kills with Specialist Weapons. Reward: Underworld Camo. *Triple Played: For a limited time only, activate "Triple Played" and win 100 games to earn your reward. Rewards: Bundle of 10 Rare Supply Drops, 1 Ranged and 1 Melee Weapon Bribe. *Grand Slammed: For a limited time, activate "Grand Slammed" and win 125 games to earn your reward. Rewards: 20 Rare Supply Drop Bundle, (No Dupes) 20 Liquid Divinium, 1 Camo Bribe and 1 Three-of-a-Kind Weapons Bribe. Community *Road to Champs: As a community, win a total of 350,000,000 matches. Rewards: Calling Cards and Prizefighters Melee Weapon. *Headshot Challenge: Work together to amass a total of HALF a BILLION headshots. Rewards: Calling Cards and Limited Edition Dragon Fire Camo. Gallery Total_Victory_Card.jpg|''Total Victory'' Completion Card Tools_of_the_Trade_Card.jpg|''Tools of the Trade'', Special Contract Card Triple_Played_Card.jpg|''Triple Played'' Completion Card Grand_Slammed_Card.jpg|''Grand Slammed'' Contract Card Side_Bet_Card.jpg|''Side Bet'' calling card unlock card DoubleCrypto_Daily.jpg|''Daily Contract with Double Cryptokeys'' Contracts_Screen_Old.jpg|Original Contracts Screen Contracts_Screen_Updated.jpg|''Contracts Screen'' when released Contracts_Screen_Current.jpg|Current Contracts Screen Videos Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Introducing Contracts and Blackjack Call of Duty: WWII In Call of Duty: WWII, contracts are able to be bought from the Quartermaster in the Headquarters. Contracts are used to earn XP and Rare or Event Supply Drops, similar to Orders. Gallery Contract Icon WWII.png|The Contract icon in Call of Duty: WWII. Resistance Contract Icon WWII.png|the Contract icon during The Resistance event. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *The contract "Smells like...Victory" is a reference to the movie . *If the player buys a contract, but then replaces it with another, the first one bought will be counted as expired. *The Wii contains only around 30 contracts in all at one time - this is likely due to unnecessary RAM it would use. *The contract "My Little Friend" is a reference to the movie , where Al Pacino's character says "Say hello to my little friend!" while holding an M203. *The contract "Machine Gun Lamia" is a reference to Mark Lamia, an employee at Treyarch. *When changing prestige level, all active contracts will be deactivated. However, they are not counted as expired. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer